1. Field Of The Invention.
The invention is concerned with cutlery and particularly with folding hand knives for personal use.
2. Description Of The Related Art.
The applicant, although for years having been involved in making and selling personal, hand knives, has no knowledge of any art related to the embodiments of his invention that are included in the accompanying claims.